


The Stages of Falling in Love

by Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Nico-centric, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pining, TTC to Post BoO, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell/pseuds/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell
Summary: Falling in love really is a journey, there are stages uphill climb, breezy trails, slippery slopes. And everything...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Stages of Falling in Love

####  **Stran** **ger:** a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar.

Where was this strange man leading him and his sister? Where had he gone? 

Nico pulled at the hem of his sister’s shirt, “Look Bia, he’s gone.” Bianca abruptly turned her head, her hair hitting Nico in the face. “Ow-” 

He saw a strange boy holding a mighty sword come up to them from the corner of his eye. The di Angelos froze. 

“My name’s Percy, I’m going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe.”

####  **Fascination:** the power to fascinate someone; the quality of being fascinating.

A _sword_? Yes, the boy was holding a sword. 

Did it scare him? To be completely honest, it terrified him. Some creepy man had been escorting Bianca and him to who knows where just moments ago. And to make matters worse, some random guy holding a sword that seemed to be made out bronze was approaching them.

The strange boy spoke. He was going to protect them?

_Like a hero in Mythomagic?_

The boy was slammed into the wall. Nico winced, looking horrified at the sight. He grabbed his sister’s hand and squeezed it to make sure she was there. 

“Bia, I’m scared.” he whispered. She pulled Nico closer to her and motioned for him to hide behind her. 

He felt terrified for the boy. He looked dazed and had trouble getting up. Please, please don’t pass out, Nico muttered under his breath.

The boy’s name was something Jackson. With the creepy man’s thick accent, Nico hadn’t heard the first part. 

Suddenly, the boy swung his sword at the man. Nico’s eyes widened in shock. The boy stumbled and was still lightheaded from the impact, but Nico saw pure determination in his eyes. 

His sea-green eyes. _Wow, they’re beautiful._ It was fascinating, watching a real hero in action. That was the first time Nico had seen a demigod in action and needless to say, he had been completely captivated. 

####  **Interest:** the state of wanting to know or learn about something or someone.

The least to say was that Nico was confused. Like completely confused. A Manticore (Nico still couldn’t wrap his head around it), Percy (that seemed to be his name) being a real life demi-god as they call it, Artemis and Apollo (two freaking gods!), he could go on and on about the things he learned that day.

But Nico, accepted it? Gods and goddesses were cool! One of his parents was a god according to the Hunters, so that certainly meant he had powers right? Oh, he couldn’t wait to explore them! And Percy was cool too! He was a son of Poseidon which meant he could control water and stuff. That was incredible!

Nico noticed Percy was feeling gloomy though. It must’ve been about that blonde girl, and for some strange reason, Nico had felt a little jealous of her. He wished someone would care about him that much. There was Bianca, but she had left him and joined Artemis. He loved his sister more than anything in this world but hey, at least he was going to have a new home at this camp they’re talking about! Nico smiled widely, staring at his collection of Mythomagic figures. He only needed Hades to complete the collection.

“Wow, Apollo is hot.”

“He’s the sun god,” he heard Percy say. Nico had to suppress a giggle. Percy had a sense of humor, he was liking him more and more already! He ignored the heat that rose to his ears as he got inside Apollo’s bus. 

####  **Worship:** the feeling or expression of reverence and adoration for a deity

The orientation film was quite the experience. Some parts were hilarious, like the two twins who were pulling tons of pranks on the rest of the campers. Others were plain scary, he had to keep in mind to never mess with the big buff Ares girl. The camp director, Mr. D, was so cool! Can you believe it, the man he saw a few moments ago was a god! Amazing! Chiron, from what he had seen in the film, seemed to be a friendly guy (or centaur?) Imagine being trained by the same person who taught Hercules. That wasn’t something you were offered every day. 

Most of the film was quite informative. There were twelve Olympian gods, and they each had a cabin here (except Hades, which Nico thought to be totally unfair, he was pretty cool) which meant that Nico would be claimed by one of them. Who would be his godly parent? Hermes perhaps? He had met Apollo and briefly saw Mr. D but none of them resonated with him. But he had no way of knowing, he didn’t know if the “godliness” came from his mother or his father’s side. He could’ve asked Bianca, but he was still bothered by her decision to join the Hunters. 

“Well, has that cleared things up Nico?” Grover asked. Grover still had that love-sick smile lingering on his face, which wasn’t looking too good, considered he had been hit in the face by one of the Hunters.

“Yeah! So that means I’ll be claimed soon?” Nico was about to burst from excitement, he still couldn’t believe he was half-god. 

“Yep, but for now we’ll have to put you in the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you. Which side is a god, mom or dad? Oh, and we’ll have to get you a Camp-Halfblood shirt.” Grover said, pointing towards the large blue house up ahead. 

“I...” Nico hesitated. “I don’t know, I just remember Bianca telling me that we were orphans, guess our parents died when we were young?” Grover gave him a sad smile and a small pat in the back.

“Well, we’ll have to wait and see.”

“Yeah…” They continued walking, Nico began to take in his surroundings. He could see the cabins in the distance. “Hey, where’s Percy?” Nico blurted out. Strangely, Nico was eager to see the son of Poseidon. The orientation film had made it clear that children of the Big Three were forbidden, yet for some reason Percy was there. That just made him even more interesting, and from what he had heard at the very end of the film, Percy had gone to retrieve the Golden Fleece? 

_A real hero...._

####  **Trust:** firm belief in the character, strength, or truth of someone or something

Despite being upset at Bianca for leaving him, he wasn’t going to sit around and let her go on a dangerous quest! He was amazed when learning about heroes’ adventures, but letting your sister go on a quest which she could possibly not return from was a separate matter! 

So he was going to sneak out and accompany her. Yes, he was new to this world. Yes, he lacked training. Yes, he probably wouldn’t be much help. But Nico pushed all those thoughts out of the way, making sure she would be safe was enough of a reason to go. He was about to run after them when he heard, 

“Wait.”

Oh my god. Or oh my gods? Either way, Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. Who had followed him? He made sure to be stealthy, had he distracted himself?

A familiar face materialized next to him. _Where had he come from?_

It seemed like Nico wouldn’t go. Percy had made it very clear that he, someone who had no experience and was too young for the trip, would face great dangers on this quest. But his sister…

He _had_ to protect her. _Wait a second_. He knew what to do.

“Maybe you’re right. But, but you can go for me.” _Please go, protect her Percy._

After some convincing, it seemed like Percy would be going after them. After all, deep inside Nico knew Percy had originally planned on going to save Annabeth either way. He tried to ignore the sudden wave of jealousy that hit him. 

“But you have to promise to keep my sister safe.” He needed a confirmation, a hero like Percy is more than enough to look after his older sister.

“I...that’s a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this. Besides, she’s got Zoë, Grover, and Thalia-” Nico’s smile faltered. 

“Promise,” 

“I’ll do my best. I promise that.” 

Nico relaxed, the tension leaving his body. He could now breathe properly. His sister would be safe. Yeah, Percy would make sure nothing bad happened to her.

_Because how can a hero fail?_

####  **Attraction:** the action or power of evoking interest, pleasure, or liking for someone or something.

He didn’t worry too much about Bianca in her absence, he was sure she’d come back. With Percy, everything was going to be alright.

Percy.

Was it strange?

He found the son of Poseidon often invading his thoughts. Percy was a nice guy. Funny, kind, caring, gentle, and hesitantly admitting it, quite handsome. 

But he didn’t give it much thought. Percy was a good friend. But for some reason, he found himself curious to learn more and more about him. He’d just have to wait for their return. 

####  **Crush:** a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate.

Bianca.

Bianca.

_Dead._

Percy failed.

Percy _failed._

_Percy failed._

How could his sister be dead? How could someone as powerful as Percy fail in protecting her? How? Nico didn’t understand.

But he knew. He had horrible dreams of her death. But he had convinced himself. They were only nightmares. The others told him that demigods got bizarre dreams. It was just his imagination. But Bianca was dead. His older sister was dead. His only living family member was dead!

And Percy failed. That sweet, caring hero whom he had so much faith in failed. The son of the sea god, with his amazing powers, with his bright smile and with his calming aura. He failed him. And Nico couldn’t believe it. To make everything worse, he was the one to deliver the news. 

And his sweet Bianca. Why did she have to go and sacrifice herself? She knew what she was doing, she knew that she’d be leaving him alone. The person he loved the most, the one who had looked out for him since birth was gone. Simply gone.

Nico was alone. He was abandoned. It was just them against the world, the sibling duo, _that_ was enough. But now, he’d never see her again. _Bianca, why did you have to leave?_

Nico couldn’t say anything. His face remained still. He stared at his palm, the Hades figurine staring right back at him. 

“You promised you would protect her,” 

Percy spoke, but Nico didn’t want to listen. He could feel it. He didn’t know why, but he could _feel_ her soul in the Underworld. The tears were building up in his eyes, Nico had to leave, he wouldn’t allow himself to cry in front of Percy.

Skeleton warriors had appeared. How Nico didn’t see them before, he didn’t know. But they were coming toward him. Nico didn’t care, his sister was dead. 

Percy yelled at him to get help. He stood there defiantly, watching as Percy continuously fought them. He fought, charged, and stabbed but the skeletons would form right back.

They were slowly gaining on him, and all Nico did was stare. 

No.

He didn’t know how he did it. But the desire to protect Percy was stronger than anything he’s felt before. They wouldn’t touch a single hair on Percy’s body. He wouldn’t lose anyone else. No.

The ground opened beneath, the skeletons long gone. He didn’t think twice, running away as fast as he could, leaving Percy to stare in awe. 

Nico ran as fast as his legs would take him. His breaths were ragged, his legs aching, his head spinning. He grabbed a tree to steady himself. 

Why had he saved Percy? Why didn’t the ground swallow him up too? Percy had _failed_ him. He let his sister die!

He felt tears run down both sides of his face.

No.

No.

No.

Nico clutched his chest. He knew. 

####  **Confusion:** lack of understanding; uncertainty

He thought that if he ran away, any feelings for Percy would disappear. He thought that if he acted like he hated Percy, his heart would harden. 

Nico _had_ to hate him. How could he feel anything for his sister’s murderer?

But Percy wasn’t to blame for Bianca’s death. Bianca had made it clear that she held no grudge against him. 

And that was okay. It was a relief to know Percy was a good person. But now what? 

He then thought he only saw Percy as a friend, an older brother even. But when Minos told him Percy was in danger, he had run after him with no hesitation. He had even revealed himself before Kronos as a child of the Big Three in order to save Percy. 

Did Percy really mean that much to him? 

_He did._

It was incredibly frustrating. He doubted Percy wanted much to do with him after Nico’s behavior… 

Lost in his thoughts, Nico hadn't noticed the tears that were building up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and trudged ahead, following Percy’s lead in the maze. 

####  **Friendship:** the emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends

“Is that . . . is that blue birthday cake?”

Holy Hera. 

He was in Percy’s room, eating blue cake (yeah, he had to ask about that), with Percy grinning widely at him, sitting _right_ next to him on the bed. Percy had invited him inside to get a slice of blue cake and introduced him to Sally (who almost made him cry with the amount of affection she was giving him, he hadn’t felt so much love since Bianca). It turns out it was Percy’s birthday, and Nico felt embarrassed for arriving out of nowhere. 

“I, um, sorry for not bringing a present. I didn’t know.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. But tell me what you think of the cake. Then you can tell me whatever it is you needed to say.” Percy said, blue crumbs around his mouth, pointing at the plate in Nico’s hand with his fork. Nico nodded.

The cake was moist, sweet and overall delicious. How long had it been since he had something so good and filling? It also smelled good. 

Almost like Percy, he realized. Nico blushed. It’s not that he went around smelling Percy, it was the son of Poseidon who always smelled like the ocean blended with the warm smell of a bakery. Not that he was complaining, it was a very homey aroma.

“So, how have you been these past months?” Percy asked. 

“I tried finding more about my family but no success.” Nico admitted. It was true, he had been pestering Hades to reveal any information about his past. But his father hadn’t said anything, and Nico was worried about pushing his luck with the impatient god. They desperately needed to work on their father-son relationship.

Nico felt unloved. He lost his sister and had come to terms with her death. But it still hurt, yet he knew it was the right thing to do. He had a father who hated him and a stepmother who despised Nico’s very existence. It was horrible, but that just made the desire to have Percy as a friend much stronger. He would love to be with him, but he longed to be his friend even more. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find something. Heck, you want me to help, I’m here.” Percy gave him a grin, and it took a lot of strength to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks and smile back at him. 

“I, yeah. I’ll keep it in mind,”

“Well, what’s this thing you mentioned?” Percy said. _Oh, that._

“Yeah, as I was, you know, finding more about my family, I discovered something about Achilles.”

“You mean the dude who died from an arrow in his heel?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Nico continued. “So you already know the story, he was basically invulnerable everywhere _except_ his heel. It was his only point of weakness.” Nico explained. He desperately hoped Percy wouldn’t hate him for suggesting what he was about to bring up.

“Mhm.” Percy hummed, mouth full of the sweet desert. 

“And I thought that would help us with the war against Kronos,” Percy was about to say something, but Nico beat him to it. “Yeah, you _can_ become invincible too. According to myth, it’s said that Achilles’s mother, Thetis, dipped him in the River Styx holding him by the heel, and _that’s_ how he became invulnerable everywhere but his heel.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“So you’re saying, all I have to do is swim in this river? I mean, it sounds easy, but…”

“Always a danger,” Nico finished. 

“Always,” Percy sighed. “The River Styx, I’ve seen it before, and let’s say, it wasn’t a pleasant view.” 

Nico was surprised but didn’t show it. He had only heard small things about Percy’s adventures before meeting Nico, but none of them mentioned the River Styx. He was actually a bit shocked, he had assumed that Percy knew little of the dangers of that river, and to be completely honest, he had secretly hoped to impress Percy with all his knowledge. 

“Wait a minute, is this how Luke prepared his body to host Kronos?” Nico’s perspective on Percy changed. He knew that Percy outsmarted his enemies many times, but he still acted quite childish. But now, he was proving to be very observant and intelligent. _Of course, he’s still the most oblivious person in the world,_ Nico thought to himself.

“Yeah, this is how he did it.”

“There are risks right?”

 _There are always risks,_ Nico thought bitterly. 

“Yes, you might not survive. This river, well, many people have tried swimming through it, and many don’t make it.” 

Why did he have to phrase it that way, Nico scolded himself. He didn’t want to scare Percy, especially when this could be his only chance at survival. He didn’t want him to…

_No, don’t finish that sentence._

The atmosphere was tense. Percy just sat there glumly. Nico was mentally panicking. Percy was going to hate him for bringing this up. He almost regretted telling him this, but no, Percy _had_ to do this. It was his only chance against Kronos, he had to survive. Otherwise, Nico didn’t want to think about it. 

“Is this, is this our only chance at survival?”

Nico nodded.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it.” This slightly soothed Nico’s nerves. _Okay, he said he would think about it._

“Percy, please do so. This is your-I mean our only chance at winning.” 

Like he said before, he had been looking for information on his past, but he had also spent a large portion of his time trying to find a way to protect Percy. He knew he shouldn’t mess with prophecies but he also knew that Percy was meant to make a choice that either saved or doomed Olympus. This could mean his death. He couldn’t care less about the gods, but Percy meant so much to him. 

So he had set himself on a journey to find some way to protect him. And he found one. And he was going to take it if it meant Percy’s survival.

Percy smiled at him. Nico hesitantly smiled back. 

“I don’t know if this is something I want to do, I’ll definitely have to think about it. But thank you. With the war and school and just life in general, I haven’t found the time to look after myself. Thank you Nico.” Percy did something that surprised him. He stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Nico.

Nico tensed up. His arms were pinned to his sides from Percy’s tight hug and it took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening. His face was flushed, but he slowly returned the hug. Nico hadn’t been hugged in such a long time, he had to swallow the sob that was building in his throat. 

“I-no problem,”

####  **Fear:** an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat

Never, _never_ , had Nico felt so much terror. 

Percy had fallen into Tartarus. Nico couldn’t do _anything_ to save him from the dangers that awaited him. 

It heavily reminded him of that day at the River Styx. But the amount of regret he felt in those seconds where Percy had submerged himself in the black waters was nothing compared to the fear he felt as he saw Percy fall into the pit. 

Nico knew firsthand the dangers and trauma it could inflict on someone. He could only hope Percy would make it out alive. 

He promised Percy he would lead them and that was exactly what he was going to do.

**Distan** **t:** far away in space or time

What had he signed himself up for? He was weak and in terrible condition. First it was Tartarus, then it was getting trapped in the jar, and now this: carrying a forty-feet-tall statue across the Atlantic Ocean? Nico wasn’t sure if he was up for the challenge.

But when Nico heard Percy doubting his abilities, he couldn’t stop the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was so eager to prove the son of Poseidon wrong that he hadn’t realized the danger he was about to put himself in until moments after. 

He was feeling resentful and that shocked him. Nico could do it, he had to do it. Not only was Percy counting on him, this stupid statue would play a major role in winning against Gaea. 

Besides, this would be a great way to get away from him. Knowing that Percy had survived had left him ecstatic, but he knew that being around him would leave Nico feeling more pain than what he was already experiencing. 

At sunset, Nico decided it’d be better if he began preparing the Athena Parthenos for the trip. He was staring absently into the distance while tying ropes around the statue, mind blank. 

“Thank you,” 

It was the person whom he wanted to get away the most from...

“What for?” Nico cringed internally, his voice was steely and guarded. But truly, he felt like he would break down crying right then and there.

“You promised to lead the others to the House of Hades,” Percy’s gaze pierced through him. Nico quickly broke eye contact and looked away.

“You got me out of that bronze jar in Rome. Saved my life yet again. It was the least I could do.” _You do that and so much more._

“Also, you visited Bob…” 

When the titan had just lost his memory, Nico felt bad for him. It wasn’t like he had many friends in the underworld and Bob was a good guy. He could relate to the feeling of being alone, so he had made sure Bob had a place to go. 

“You convinced Bob that I could be trusted, even though I never visited him. I never gave him a second thought. You probably saved our lives by being nice to him.” 

Well, when you learn to trust someone, you’re bound to spill some secrets here and there. In fact, it wasn’t Nico who outright told him, Bob had actually connected the dots himself only asking Nico for confirmation. 

It also hurt when Percy had said ‘our lives’ with such ease. Like if his life and Annabeth’s life were tied together. Like they would never be separated. 

But then again, it wasn’t like it was something Nico didn’t already know. This just reaffirmed his agony... 

“Yeah, well, not giving people a second thought... that can be dangerous.” Nico said, referring to his own experiences. Of course, Percy didn’t understand. 

“Dude, I’m trying to say thank you.” 

Nico forced out a laugh. “I’m trying to say you don't need to. Now I need to finish this, if you could give me some space?”

Nico didn’t want him to go, he deeply wished for Percy to stay and really ask him what was going on. Part of him wished that Percy would know immediately what was wrong and reciprocate his feelings. How he wanted to be someone to Percy. But Nico never allowed himself to hope. He learned that false hope would just bring more disappointment in the end. 

“Dude, I-ok, I understand.” Nico was glad. But Percy didn’t leave. He stayed there watching as Nico’s fingers tightly secured the ropes. Under different circumstances, he’d love the fact that Percy was finally paying attention to him, but now, the atmosphere was just awkward, Nico’s words left hanging in the air. 

“Hello?” Nico asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“I-uh, sorry. I guess, the memories are still fresh.” Nico knew what he was talking about and mentally facepalmed himself. Of course, how had he been so inconsiderate when Percy had just survived literal hell?

“Ok,”

“Anyways, man, are you sure you can do this? I’m worried for you,” 

“Percy,” Nico let out an exasperated sigh. “I can do it. Like I said, I’ve changed. Shadow travel doesn’t affect me like it used to, now if you could _please_ give me some space…” Nico refrained from using an irritating tone, but Percy’s worry for him was starting to get on his nerves. He could do it, sure he had never tried such vast distances, but he had already volunteered for the quest. It was too late to back out now. If he stayed, what use would he be to the seven?

“I’m sorry Nico, I-just. I want to be a better friend. Going into Tartarus made me see how shitty I treated you after the war. I _want_ to correct my mistakes, I’d like to be someone you consider a friend,” Percy pleaded. But, oh how Nico wanted that and so much more. 

“Percy,” 

The truth is, they used to be friends. Even though Nico was hopelessly crushing on Percy, they were actually people who could be there for each other. They never had a massive fight that ended their friendship, Nico had liked to think it was Percy who became distant. And yes, it was true that Percy spent less time with Nico due to his newfound relationship with Annabeth, but he was still willing to spend time with him. It took time to admit that it had been Nico who had pushed himself away. And call him a coward, but Nico had begun fearing that Percy no longer cared for him when he had such a beautiful girlfriend. Nico _had_ to leave. That and Percy’s sudden disappearance. There was simply no time or effort on Nico’s part to save their friendship in the midst of another war. 

“Please Nico, open up. I’m here for you.” Percy whispered. 

“Percy, I’m doing fine on my own.” Nico snapped back coldly.

“I-okay. I’ll go,” With that, Percy left.

####  **Progress:** move forward or onward in space or time.

The war was finally over. Percy was doing better than ever with Annabeth. In fact, they were planning to move to New Rome after their senior year in New York. The others were settling in, relishing these peaceful moments. Nico was often found hanging out with Will Solace. In summary, everything seemed to be going great for the son of Hades.

Except they’re not. 

Nico doesn’t understand. He’s moved on. He’s cleared the air between them. And Percy, bless his oblivious soul, was left stuttering, confusion evident on his face. 

No more pining for the unattainable. No more silent tears. No more suffering. Nico was ready to leave that all behind. 

“I mean, I see now . . . you're cute, but you’re not my type.” 

Except he is. 

Those sea green eyes, ruffled black hair, his goofy grin… everything about him embodied whatever Nico considered his “type.” They were everything Nico knew. But could people have more than one type? 

Percy had been the one for Nico for the longest time and it seemed that he would _always_ be the one seeing how hard it was for Nico to forget him. But Nico could move on. He had to try...

Will, Will Solace. The perfect guy really. 

Yet Nico had to restrain himself from comparing him to his past childhood crush. It was unfair to Will. He _had_ to look at someone else, let someone else consume his thoughts. 

The truth is, he is struggling. Years ago, Percy had made himself at home in Nico’s heart. Now, Nico was desperate to kick him out. Percy was a pit, and Nico was in too deep. 

But Nico would keep trying. 

He knows that Will is a good guy, that he shouldn’t play with his feelings. Nico shouldn’t trick himself, or force any feelings towards the son of Apollo upon himself. But he keeps telling himself that yes, he _is_ slowly falling for Will. It will take time to call this sensation love, but the butterflies he gets in his stomach whenever the son of Apollo smiles at him are a start right?

~~It's not like he's mistaking the feeling of anxiety and overwhelming guilt for butterflies? Right?~~

####  **Revival** : an improvement in the condition or strength of something.

Nico tried. 

He must admit, it felt strange. After so many years of longing and anguish, was it possible to finally let go? At this point, Percy had become one of the most constant things in Nico’s life, that chasing after him was almost an instinct. Truthfully, Nico felt a sense of betrayal trying to let anyone inside his heart but Percy.

Yet, he pushed himself to move on. He continued to spend more time with Will, but his heart wasn’t in it when they talked, when they hugged, even between that one kiss they shared. 

As days turned into months, it became clear that his feelings for the son of Poseidon had not lessened. 

He decided to come clean with Will, who took the news surprisingly well. It was about time that their relationship came to end before Nico kept leading him on. He knew that they had never made their “relationship” official, but he suspected Will harbored feelings for him for a while now. He would never forgive himself if Will suffered for someone who simply wasn’t worth it. He knew too well what it was like to yearn for someone and would never want that for the cheery son of Apollo. 

Thankfully, Will understood. 

He did, however, ask for a few days to reflect on what had happened. Neither wanted their friendship to be affected, and Nico felt eternally grateful for that. In fact, Nico had prepared himself for an angry speech but was incredibly relieved to have such a supportive friend. 

But now that he was unable to fall for Will, how could he possibly move forward? Trying to convince himself that he could move on from Percy was pointless, Nico knew he couldn’t fool himself. He doesn’t want to force himself to fall for someone else, heck, he now knows that it was the wrong way to address the situation. Would he just have to live with these draining feelings for the rest of his life?

He was still so smitten with Percy. 

It didn’t help that a few months later, news of the golden couple’s break up spread around camp. Shortly after, Percy was spotted at the beach, this time, without Annabeth by his side. 

Nico gave Percy one quick glance, his breath hitched. He had to take a deep breath to calm his racing heart. 

_Fuck._

####  **Friendship:** the emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends.

Before Nico realized, Percy had once again, planted himself as part of Nico’s small circle of friends. 

How it happened, Nico didn’t know.

Perhaps it was the day Percy disregarded the rules to come sit with Nico...

_“What are you doing here?” Nico asked, looking up with disbelief as Percy placed his plate on the table._

_“I want to make up for the lost time,” he had said straightforwardly. The situation strongly reminded Nico of that one night at the Argo II, except this time, Nico didn’t have the strength to push him away._

Perhaps it was the day Percy insisted that Nico should come help him with the sword fighting classes he was giving...

_“Percy, I don’t want to teach them. I have other things to do, you’re doing well on your own.” Nico whined._

_“Please Nico, I could use a hand. Besides, what other things are more important than helping a friend out?” Percy tilted his head, pouting. And curse that adorable face, Nico couldn’t say no. “Besides, I’m sure the Ghost King has some tricks up his sleeve that even I can’t teach.”_

_Nico rolled his eyes, “Ugh, fine.”_

_“Thanks Neeks!” Percy exclaimed, resting his hand on Nico’s shoulder._

_Nico had to suppress a smile upon hearing that nickname._

Perhaps it was the day they decided to reveal the broken parts of themselves to each other...

_Nico shot up from his bed, screaming, arms thrashing, breathing quickly._

_Another nightmare._

_“Nico?” Percy asked as he rushed to his side, concern evident in his voice._

_“Percy?” Nico called out, still hyperventilating. Percy engulfed Nico into a hug, soothing the younger boy. Nico could feel Percy’s tears as he buried his face in the crook of Nico’s neck._

_“Percy?”_

_“Shh, I’m here.”_

It took time to go from the awkward I-just-told-you-I-had-a-crush-on-you phase to the point where Percy could say “Sorry for my friend here, he’s a sarcastic little shit,” without Nico’s sword at his throat moments after. The two had gotten significantly close. Of course, their relationship was completely platonic, but it didn’t erase the fact that Nico felt a lot happier with Percy in his life. 

Sure, they both experienced some struggles along the way, but now, Nico could say with certainty that they had successfully moved past that. From a history of betrayal and misunderstanding rose a beautiful friendship, a bond even stronger than the one they shared before the Giant War. 

It did, however, pain him to be close to Percy, but not close in the way Nico would’ve liked. It was getting harder each day to look away from Percy before he realized Nico’s gaze lingered a little longer than what’s considered normal for being “just friends.”

But no, their friendship would be at risk if Nico revealed how he really felt. 

So Nico settled for it. If this was the only way he could have Percy Jackson in his life, then you best believe, he would cherish every moment with him. 

####  **Honesty:** the quality of being honest.

“Percy, your cabin’s a mess,” Nico said bluntly, looking around. Dirty clothing was scattered all over the floor, the bed was not made and dust was gathering near the windows. Overall, the Poseidon cabin could use some cleaning. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll clean up, it definitely wasn’t fun to do all that dish washing last time.” Percy stated. Nico sat on the empty bunk bed, watching as Percy kicked his clothes under his chair. 

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

Percy grinned sheepishly. “Just kidding, I’ll _actually_ fold them this time.”

Nico swung his feet back and forth, watching as Percy quickly folded all his clothes. They were quiet as Percy put his belongings away, with little energy to converse since both had spent the whole day training the younger campers.

Percy manipulated the water to wash the sea shells that were displayed on his windowsill. He had cleaned up nicely, the Poseidon cabin was stunning. 

“When did you get those?” Nico asked. Those shells hadn’t been there before.

“Oh these? I visited my dad’s palace a few days ago and Tyson gave me them as a present.” Percy said, gently placing them in Nico’s hands. He sat down beside Nico, eagerly waiting for his reaction.

The shells were strange. Rather than having a wedged shape, they resembled a flower. It was made up of layers, like petals, except they were sea shells. They varied in size, but the largest was as big as Nico’s hand. As Nico examined them from different angles, it seemed like they were changing from blue to purple to pink, sparkling in the light. 

They were absolutely beautiful. 

Percy was also holding a smaller sea shell in his hand, but Nico could feel his eyes on him. It was starting to make Nico self-conscious. 

He pretended to look around. “Well, at least your cabin is clean now,” 

“Yeah,” Percy said. He opened his mouth then quickly closed it, almost like he had something to say. Nico ignored it. “So what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know, I mean, we have Capture the Flag after this, so might as well rest before that? It’s been a busy day.” Nico suggested. 

“True, teaching kids how to hold a sword is more tiring than I thought,” Percy said.

“Well, I think it’d be easier if our teacher here didn’t give students a demonstration every time we’re teaching them how to hold their swords. You know, it’s exhausting to have to spar with you _every_ class.” Nico said.

“Hey, one can learn a lot from just watching two people fight.” Percy pointed out.

Nico nodded. “You’re right. _But_ some of them are just learning how to hold a sword, I think we’d rather not have them trying such complicated techniques and risk them getting hurt.”

“Aye aye captain,” Percy grinned. Nico could feel his cheeks heating up. Lately, Nico had caught Percy staring at his face often, and honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about the change in behavior.

“You’re staring,” Nico said, finally meeting Percy’s gaze. 

“I-um, sorry.” Percy stammered, his face lighting up in embarrassment. _Cute._ Nico smiled at the blushing boy in front of him before recomposing himself. 

Once again, Percy opened his mouth to say something and then stopped himself. This happened frequently whenever the son of Poseidon was around Nico. He figured Percy had something to tell him, but he trusted that Percy would let him know whenever he felt ready. After all, Percy had been extremely patient with Nico when they were just starting to open up with each other.

Percy hesitated before continuing. “Nico?” Percy asked, staring at the shell in his hand.

“Yeah?” Nico sensed this would be a serious conversation based on the tone of Percy’s voice. 

“I’m bisexual.”

“What?” Nico blurted.

“I-I’m bi,” Percy’s voice was timid.

_Oh._

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yes Percy. Okay. I just didn’t expect that.”

He was _not_ expecting that. At all. He had suspected Percy was hiding something, but his sexuality? He had _not_ seen that coming.

So Percy was attracted to women. But he’s also attracted to men-

 _He’s attracted to men_ , Nico realized.

His head was spinning. The unattainable and _straight_ son of Poseidon was not so straight? He admired his self control and ability to _not_ jump of delight right then and there. 

_Calm yourself di Angelo, just because he’s into boys doesn’t mean he’s into you_ , Nico’s brain reminded him.

But there a sliver of hope, a slight chance, no matter how small, that Percy would look his way. And that alone, was enough to fill Nico with great joy.

It finally dawned on him. Had Percy sounded timid-no, embarrassed about who he was?

“Percy? Did you think I would judge you?”

“No, no. That’s not it.” Percy reassured him.

“Percy, I would never judge you for something like that, okay?” Nico’s eyes scanned for any sign of shame in Percy’s expression. His heart would break if Percy didn’t accept and love himself for who he is. For a large part of his life, Nico desperately wished to change who he was. In the end, he had come in terms with his sexuality thanks to the constant support of his loved ones. He’d show Percy that he was great, no matter his sexuality. 

Thankfully, Percy’s face showed no signs of that, just some fidgeting due to some discomfort.

Still, his mind couldn’t stop asking questions. Had he just learned he was bisexual? Or had he hid this part of himself the whole time until now?

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Had Percy fallen for a guy? 

“Nico?” Percy asked, effectively snapping him out of his daze.

“Yes?”

“Are you shocked? You’re doing a weird thing with your face.” Percy asked. 

_Shit._

“Oh, I-um, sorry. I’ll be honest, a little? I’m not doubting you or anything, it’s not like that, more like how did you realize?”

Leave it to his mouth to blurt the dumbest things, Nico thought. _Idiot, why did you say that?_

“Oh, _oh._ Sure? I guess, I’ve always found myself attracted to guys. But I never thought of them romantically because, well, Annabeth. She was always the one for me, there was no way I could look at someone else. But recently…”

“Recently?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah.” Percy smiled before continuing. “I’ve been noticing someone. They’ve been my friend for a while now, but I guess, I’ve thinking about them and then I catch myself, and I’m like, hey, that’s kinda gay.” 

Nico let out a chuckle. Percy smiled at him before continuing. 

“I realized my feelings have surpassed friendship. As in I have a crush on them. So yeah, I’m bisexual.”

Nico’s heart was shattering. Percy’s heart belonged to someone else. But who? Jason, Leo, Travis, heck, was it Grover? Percy caught feelings for a friend, would Nico always have to deal with heartbreak after heartbreak?

Nico stared at the shell in his hand. Would things be like with Annabeth again? Would he have to run? 

Nico found a home in Camp Half-Blood, he no longer wished to leave. But could he stay and watch as Percy falls for another?

He knew it was selfish. How he wished to be happy for Percy because the beautiful boy in front of him deserved it, but…

His mind couldn’t help and wonder, what if Percy was with me?

“Will you tell him?” Nico asked. His voice quavered. 

“I don’t know Nico, It’s scary, what if he rejects me?” 

“Don’t do it if you feel uncomfortable.” Nico told him. “But if it’s rejection you’re scared of, I-I doubt he’ll reject you,”

Nico wanted to shadow travel away from embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Percy squeezed his hand in gratitude. 

Nico stared at his hand. It tingled from where Percy had touched him.

“Yes, I want to. But I don’t think I have a chance with them. They’re so amazing, I-I’m scared of messing up again. I don’t want to lose their friendship, it means so much to me.”

Nico wanted to cry. As much as he yearned for Percy, his happiness would come first. As long as Percy was happy, he would deal with the heartbreak. It made it bearable. 

Percy continued, “I want to, I really do. But I'm panicking! Everyone has always made the first move: Rachel, Annabeth, Calypso,” Percy didn’t mention Nico’s confession and he was relieved. They worked through that and talked about it, but it was still awkward to bring up. Then again, it wasn’t even a “first move,” more like I-liked-you-but-moved-on, even though it was a complete lie.

“You should go tell him Percy, if this is what you want, go chase your happiness.” Nico attempted a smile. 

“Perhaps.” Percy said quietly. 

They were silent. 

“Nico?” Percy whispered. 

“Yes?”

Before Nico could react, Percy’s face hovered inches above his. Every breath he took smelled of the sea. His whole body tingled with anticipation. 

Percy stared at him, clearly hesitating.

“Fuck it,” 

Nico froze. 

He didn’t know what to do. This was only his second kiss, but Percy, although slightly trembling, just held his lips with his own.

Nico’s heart pounded. He could only focus on how soft Percy’s lips felt against his. He felt like he was dreaming but the heat radiating off the son of Poseidon told him that it was _not_ a product of his imagination.

He was absolutely confused, his mind could not catch up.

How could he not be? Percy Jackson had _kissed_ him.

####  **Beginning:** the point in time or space at which something starts.

Nico’s shy when it comes to their relationship. They both are. 

They agree to take things slow, mostly for Nico’s sake. After all, he’s still in disbelief. The person that he had been chasing for after so many years was finally his? No, that only happened in his dreams, and that as when Nico _allowed_ himself to have them. 

But _this_ was very real. The warmth of Percy’s skin brushing past his was real, in a way no dream could replicate. 

He had always felt like the son of Poseidon wore his heart on sleeve, but despite that, Percy was able to hide his feelings for him. That’s why at first, Nico had thought it was a joke. But Percy would never do that. Romantic feelings or not, Nico knew that Percy cared for him.

And it was scary. As much as Nico had longed for this moment, he never allowed himself to think about the actual relationship. But it _had_ happened, and Nico was nowhere near prepared. 

How could you prepare for a relationship? Nico didn’t know. He had no experience with relationships and didn’t know how to express his feelings either. Percy, on the other hand, had experience. Nico knew he should stop comparing himself to Annabeth, but still, this was new territory for him. 

Thankfully, Percy took the lead.

Percy was the one to initiate a kiss. He was the one to reach for Nico's hand. He was the one to open his arms and hug Nico. Not that Nico didn’t want to do these things. Of course he did, he just felt awkward and clumsy. For a long time, Nico had starved himself of any physical contact. Now with Percy, Nico wanted nothing more but to be held by him. It was just . . . hard to express. 

It was weird because they had grown so close to each other and were at ease with each other’s presence, but now, Nico was extremely shy. 

It was probably just a phase and Nico hoped that with time, his mind would finally register that yes, he’s with Percy Jackson. That yes, it’s real. 

Until then, it would be blushing and stuttering at all times whenever Percy was near. 

####  **Love:** indescribable

Nico was the first to say it, and it had caught both him and Percy completely off guard. His mouth hadn’t checked in with his brain, the words just slipped out. 

To be fair, it could’ve been worse. He could’ve said it while battling monsters or during war games, but still, there was nothing particular about that dinner that made him feel like he _had_ to say it. But Nico had. 

He gazed at the beautiful person in front of him, watching as Percy graciously devoured his blue pizza, and the word _love_ came to Nico’s mind. 

Percy froze and gaped at Nico. 

Nico’s eyes widened as he realized that his mouth had betrayed his thoughts, and that he had actually said it, _out loud._

Percy timidly asked, “Wha-what did you say?”

“I-” Nico paused and continued, speaking more confidently. “I love you.”

Percy’s face broke into a smile, like he'd been waiting for this moment. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Nico’s forehead

“I love you too.” 

Nico’s chest exploded with happiness. 

_I love you…_

Those words were so sincere, tears welled up in his eyes and he smiled brightly. Because the person in front of him, Nico loves so, so much. 

~ ~ ~

Nico felt like he began loving Percy a long time ago. Perhaps some part of him had already known. But now, it really hit him. 

For so long, he had been terrified to admit it, in fear of hurting himself even more. After all, he felt isolated and the boy he liked was someone else's. To think he had _fallen in love_ was unbearable back then. 

But now?

There was nothing holding him back. He is in love with Percy. 

The son of Poseidon was his, just like Nico was Percy’s. He could announce it to the world with no fears. 

They resumed eating, but both recognized that this was a special day. Their first I love you’s. 

They couldn't stop themselves from looking up at each other and smiling. 

That day, they fell asleep whispering the same phrase over and over in each other's ear… 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Crazy to think that it took him so long to finally admit it to himself. 

~ ~ ~

Love is amazing, overwhelming, patience, compassion, understanding, trust, and unconditional support. It was incredibly rewarding when with the right person. It was simply indescribable. 

And it brought them both so much joy. 

If given the choice to be with someone else or go through it all again, Nico would choose the latter in a heartbeat. It was all worth it. 

Nico di Angelo was in love with Percy Jackson.

And Percy Jackson loved him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took almost two months to write, I feel quite satisfied and accomplished with the results. This was a joy to write, hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to give constructive criticism and thank you so much for reading! Happy Valentine's Day! <3


End file.
